El invento de Stimpy
by Mouseren
Summary: Stimpy ha creado un nuevo invento en donde tanto sus sueños como los sueños húmedos de Ren se volverán realidad Ren/StimpyMujer Contiene Bestialismo y Lemon.


**El invento de Stimpy  
>Rempy R18<br>Contiene: Antropomorfismo, Bestialidad y Lemon.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>timpy creó una maquina perfecta, trabajando toda la noche, y finalmente lo consiguió; ¡estaba listo! Pero, ¿de qué trataba aquella máquina? Un invento nuevo y sumamente innovador que pronto pondría en marcha, debía probarlo.  
>La pequeña cabina, a fuera de la casa, se iluminó junto con sus histéricos gritos.<p>

Ren, por otra parte, dormía plácidamente, sin saber en lo que Stimpy había estado trabajando toda la tarde y entrada la noche, ni mucho menos en lo que se había convertido.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y mostró una sensual figura femenina. Así fue como Stimpy había, al fin, podido realizar el sueño de su mejor amigo y también el propio; ya no era más un gato, sino una hermosa mujer pelirroja.

—Ren —llamó con una melodiosa voz, intentando despertar al chihuahua quien mantenía un sueño erótico hasta el momento. La erección era inminente y Stimpy, ahora una mujer pelirroja, observaba el pequeño bulto, de lo que parecía producto de un sueño húmedo, bajo las sábanas.  
>Volvió a llamarle y con ello consiguió despertarle finalmente. El chihuahua parpadeó pesadamente, frunciendo el ceño bastante confundido, demoró un poco en poder centrarse y cuando lo logró dio con que Stimpy ya no era más un rechoncho gato, sino una hermosa pelirroja de grandes senos y hermosas curvas.<p>

—Oh, Ren —Stimpy pronunció coquetamente y Ren abrió ambos ojos violentamente, al fin.

—¿Eh? ¿Stimpy?—logró murmurar confundido y observó la imagen de la mujer de largo cabello rojo y ojos azules más de cerca. Se lamió los labios cuando los dos hermosos pechos rebotaron tal como a él le gustaban. Stimpy sonrió ligeramente sonrojado y se encaminó sobre la cama, gateando.  
>Claramente el tamaño era bastante notorio; Stimpy ahora luciendo como una mujer de metro setenta y Ren un chihuahua calenturiento de no más de un metro observando como el humano cuerpo se le acercaba lentamente.<p>

—Tranquilo —Stimpy susurró y Ren sonrió totalmente excitado —es un sueño, disfrútalo —los hinchados labios pronunciaron.

Con la mano cerca del vientre del chihuahua acarició este suavemente. Ren mordió sus labios y fijó su mirada en los grandes orbes azules. Dentro de él sabía muy bien que talvez solo se trataba de un sueño húmedo vívido de entre tantos. Al parecer, Ren desconocía que la mujer frente a él se trataba del gato estúpido con quien compartía cama. Bueno, tener sexo anal con un gato no era la gran maravilla, lo disfrutaba, pero no como el estar con una mujer humana.

Los delgados dedos masajearon insistentemente el blando vientre y bajaron hasta tocar la punta del miembro viril. Ren suspiró entregándose al mejor sueño de todos. Rápidamente jugaron con su punta y este suspiró, ya no hacía falta decir más, las sábanas mojadas eran honestas. Piñizcos juguetones y concluyeron bajando las frezadas. El miembro de Ren estaba duro y listo para lo que fuera. Stimpy sonrió con coquetería y estuvo tan seguro de que su larga y rosada lengua salió de su boca, como normalmente lo hacía, para mostrar lo feliz que estaba; Ren lo aceptaba. Arrugó la pequeña nariz que ahora poseía y no aguantó por posicionarse entre las delgadas y cortas piernas.

Abrió su boca, soplando juguetonamente la punta del erecto falo, "_Luce como un lápiz labial_" pensó, riendo ligeramente para sí. Con pulgar e índice comenzó a jugar con él. Ren apretó sus dientes y las sábanas entre sus dedos cuando los finos dígitos comenzaron el tan ansiado vaivén. ¡Vaya que lo necesitaba! Puesto que el líquido pre seminal no tardó en aparecer, manchando la punta de los dedos. Stimpy observó con atención cada espasmo sufrido por el miembro de Ren, lucia tan lindo entre temblores involuntarios; reacción natural del cuerpo más que claro. Tan pequeño entre sus dedos y, saboreando al verlo totalmente rosado y brillante, no aguantó por engullirlo y probarlo. Extrañaba ese salado sabor y aún más el hacer sentir bien a quien tanto amaba, porque sí, Stimpy amaba de una manera casi enfermiza a Ren.

No tardó en escuchar quejidos mientras enrollaba su larga lengua por el tierno prepucio y no demoró en pasear su punta sobre los pequeños testículos. Ren lucia totalmente extasiado entre las sensaciones en que su lengua le hacía sentir sin oponer resistencia, lo estaba disfrutando sin miedo de hacérselo saber.  
>Ahora la boca de Stimpy era quien continuaba el acto tan delicioso de la masturbación y con sus manos libres las dirigió a su ahora vagina, jugó con ella un momento, apretando su hinchado clítoris al compás de la deliciosa felación que llevaba a cabo.<br>Unas succiones más y no resistió en explorar aquel nuevo lugar con los dedos. No, no se restringiría en ver que era lo tan interesante que a Ren le gustaba explorar. Muchas veces habían tenido encuentros en que su trasero probaba gloria, pero ahora con un nuevo agujero se preguntaba qué tal se sentiría, ¿sería mejor o peor que su orificio trasero? Quería probarlo ya.

Retiró la boca con un sonido en seco, llenándose los labios de saliva y fluidos del can, limpió estos con el dorso de su mano. Sonrió, el rostro de Ren lucía totalmente excitante. Con mucho cuidado se colocó sobre el vientre y cubrió el hocico de su amigo con sus enormes senos. Sus pezones dolían de lo duro que estaban y sabía que Ren no tardaría en notarlos.  
>Tomó el miembro con forma de lápiz labial y lo introdujo entre sus labios vaginales. Los ojos le lagrimearon en total felicidad al sentir una ráfaga de placer inmediata; se sentía de igual forma, solo que un poco mejor. Sus duros pezones rozaron sin querer con los ajenos labios, que inmediatamente los atraparon entre dientes; Ren mordía fuerte y sin piedad. Entre un grito de placer, Stimpy comenzó a moverse de manera frenética.<p>

Totalmente nuevo, el miembro atravesaba perfectamente su carne, chocando de manera brusca contra el femenino lóbulo de placer. Las caderas se reusaban en detenerse y apoyó ambas manos al lado de su mejor amigo. Ren continuaba tironeando de sus sensibles pezones. Recibió palmadas en sus glúteos, tal como si estuvieran teniendo una sesión de sexo normal. Stimpy no se detuvo y, ahora en círculos, atrapó el miembro y ejerció presión con los labios, Ren estaba totalmente aullando entre cada y cada brusca fuerza: Stimpy apretaba su miembro entre sus paredes vaginales.  
>Las garras del chihuahua se enterraron en la piel de sus caderas y le atrajeron más profundo, hasta rozar con la más pegajosa y estrecha carne interna. Ambos jadeaban y gemían en total placer, sumergidos en una ola de calor llevado a un nuevo plano. Stimpy, entre tanto y tanto, cayó en cuenta que ser una mujer humana no era para nada malo; Ren era feliz y él estaba teniendo el mejor sexo de toda su corta vida.<p>

El movimiento de cuerpos no disminuyó y ambos se mantuvieron sumergidos en la lujuria palpable con la punta de la lengua. En un arrebato Stimpy se acercó al rostro de Ren y abrió sus esponjosos labios en busca de los finos del chihuahua. Ren le besó de manera brusca y agresiva, rosándole con sus pequeños dientes, atrapando su lengua y enrollándola con la propia. Stimpy atrajo con una de sus manos libres la mejilla del can y se concentró en degustar la tibia saliva ajena.

El miembro se sentía crecer más dentro de él y conforme las caricias entre sus lenguas se intensificaban, así mismo lo hacían las salidas y entradas. Ren estaba tan excitado que jamás nunca Stimpy le sintió tan duro y caliente dentro de él.

Sus bocas se separaron buscando aire y fue cuando Stimpy sintió que ya no podía optar más por una posición tan humana, necesitaba ser penetrado como solía y acostumbraba a ser; de rodillas, en una pose sumisa y entregada. Se desprendió del hinchado miembro y se recostó de pecho sobre el colchón, esperando a que Ren captara su indirecta.  
>Cuando los dulces labios abandonaron su miembro, Ren volvió en sí, ¿qué había pasado? Abrió los rosados ojos y buscó hasta encontrarse con la más erótica imagen jamás observaba; un culo y una entrada totalmente expuesta. Le llegó a la mente el rechoncho cuerpo de Stimpy y volvió a calentarse de sobre manera. Allí, sobre la espalda de la mujer, entró y sacó con brutalidad su miembro en la cavidad anal de Stimpy, olvidándose de haber probado siquiera su vagina. No, el adoraba su agujero trasero y no lo cambiaría por nada.<br>Stimpy apretó las sábanas entre sus dedos y jadeó olvidándose totalmente de todo. Ren continuaba con sus agresivas penetraciones tal como su naturaleza de perro dictaba, él solo quería probar aún más de las paredes anales de su amigo y amante, ¿y cómo sabía ahora que era Stimpy? Porque apenas había observados los ojos azules entre besos y había dado con él; aun si para él era un total sueño húmedo.  
>Una, dos, tres intromisiones más y jadeos, Stimpy babeó las sábanas buscando consuelo por tales violentas penetraciones, podía sentir como sus paredes anales se contraían, secretando líquido con cada roce de la dura e hinchada carne de Ren.<br>El chihuahua se aferró de la estrecha espalda y penetró más duro. Talvez podía ser pequeño, pero su miembro no demostraba lo mismo; Ren tenía un falo enorme y grueso cuando lograba excitarse, como lo estaba en este momento.

El tan ansiado y cercano clímax podía Stimpy percibirlo con casa lenta intromisión; lo presentía. Ren estaba en su punto y él también, por lo que sin esperar más, y tras un eterno momento, el hinchado y palpitante miembro se detuvo dentro de él. Sintió como este lentamente salió un poco, no así su punta, hacia afuera.  
>Hormigueó su vientre y un rio de fluidos chorreó entre sus piernas.<p>

Una intromisión certera y profunda y logró venirse entre un grito épico y agudo; Ren se venía dentro de su intestino grueso. Sintió el espeso liquido caliente salpicar y manchar todo su interior.  
>Las patas el can atravesaron la carne de su cadera y sintió el ligero peso sobre su espalda. Ren jadeaba recuperándose de un buen orgasmo.<br>Las rodillas de Stimpy cedieron y cayeron sobre el colchón. Sus párpados no lograban mantener a sus ojos despejados.  
>Había sido el mejor orgasmo nunca antes experimentado.<p>

El miembro de Ren palpitaba aún en su interior y luego de unos segundos le sintió salir flácido de él; chorreando las últimas hileras de grumoso semen. Ren cayó a su lado totalmente satisfecho y cansado, ni siquiera tiempo de fumar un cigarrillo se dio, no tenía fuerzas, ni Stimpy.  
>La pelirroja apretó sus pechos entre sus brazos y cayó de lado para dormir. Solo le quedaban unas horas para permanecer de aquella forma, para cuando la mañana llegara el volvería a ser el mismo gato de siempre.<br>Cerró los ojos sintiendo las manos de Ren sobre sus caderas y sonrió totalmente feliz.

Para cuando la mañana llegó Stimpy abrió los ojos y se cercioró que había vuelto a la normalidad y así fue. Ya no poseía enormes pechos ni la vulva de la noche anterior; era un gato nuevamente.

Volteó y encontró a Ren durmiendo plácidamente, lo observó con su común y estúpida expresión. Parpadeó un par de veces sin dejar de observarle dormir con tanto relajo.

—Deja de mirarme mientras duermo, idiota — Stimpy se sorprendió cuando escuchó a Ren murmurar entre dientes. Estaba despierto después de todo.  
>Stimpy sonrió y se acomodó más cerca de él.<p>

—No puedo Ren, es inevitable —respondió con la mirada más llena de amor de todas.

—Eres un idiota —Ren murmuró no sin antes voltear y sonreír de una manera totalmente notoria.

Dentro de él estaba muy agradecido por aquel regalo. Pero, lejos de la forma que tomara Stimpy entre experimentos, le preferiría tal y como era. Lo aceptaba, había llegado a amarlo como tal. Fuera estúpido o no, gordo o no, mujer o no, Stimpy o no.

Stimpy y él se amaban, aunque él no lo aceptara públicamente. Pensando esto, Ren golpeó con su enorme puño directo en su gran y azul nariz; Stimpy sonrió sacando la lengua.


End file.
